Talk:KThxBye/@comment-25114108-20190628002305/@comment-25598148-20190628033609
spoilers ahead for me too... I shipped dolores and william until I realized that MIB is william. i was surprised when I found out, and really put off cuz i thought william & dolores were rly cute tgt. mib just ruins it because how he is just a...all around horrible person. especially with dolores. like the barn scene. iirc there is a loop where dolores shoots him & gets away, but its implied (or in very least, heavily theorized, which i believe too) that he rapes and/or does something to hurt her w/ the knife he's shown w/ in the barn. (and knowing william has been coming to the park for decades, and is upset that she doesnt remember him since 30 years ago. i dont even wanna imagine what loops dolores went thru with that sadistic ass)that being said, MIB is an amazing character, i just cant ship it anymore tbh. maeve is my fav character, but i love the contrast that her & dolores give e/o in s2. naturally, maeve comes out the more likable one because her way of dealing with things is more "humane" whereas dolores wants to kill like every human, tho thats fucked up, shes like, the oldest host and has been being abused for decades by the time she becomes self aware, if she realizes that, takes a toll + also that she was merged with wyatt, a violent criminal. but yeah when it cmes to their opposite sides in s2, im obviously way more on maeve side. but theres a lot of appreciation for dolores as a character. like, i rmr in early s1, she had a line like, "i imagined a story i didnt have to be the damsel" which that really speaks for her progression into madness i think a lot of people hate s2 tbh, i've even seen a lot of people claim "feminism" ruined s2. which i dont get. i take it as bitterness that the story is mainly led by the awakening + paths of dolores & maeve (w/ them being the MC's along with MIB and Bernard) tho also tbh, s1 is also better i'd say, but i wouldnt say s2 is bad liek many fans believed. if ur still havinf trouble understanding youtuber Alt Shift X makes good video breakdowns explaining the show their explanation for s2, they also have a video explaining the timeline. there is honestly things i missed in both seasons b4 watching this guys vids. im rly intrigued to see how s3 goes. with the trailer, with dolores in outside world does seem interesting. also, im sure i knew in me maeve would come back. but i wasnt 100% sure. thats the thing tho, s2 end/finale also killed a lot of well liked hosts like maeve, hector, armistice, clementime. but ik i read an article that maeve will come back also thandie & evan rachel wood(idk why but i first just typed rachel as ha name) will now have equal billing to their costars (ed harris & anthony hopkins were top-billed before) mayhaps the feminist s2 won. anyway, yea since s3 will be taking place in the outside world, i imagine felix and sylvester fixes maeve (and ha friends i hope) and she can get out. i seriously cant begin 2 imagine wth s3 is gonna be out beyond what it shown in the trailer. i just cant wait any longer gkrgxd 2020 better be...early 2020 pls.